


One Click Away

by Roisa_jtv



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roisa_jtv/pseuds/Roisa_jtv
Summary: After going out and getting drunk on New Years Eve, Luisa decides to Uber home. But, the driver may be too distracted by Luisa to get her home. Lets see where the night takes us.....





	1. The Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so this chapter is fairly short. Also, this was supposed to go up on December 31st but I got extremely busy with exams for school. No smut in this chapter, just lots of teasing. The next chapter will be much longer and will have smut I PROMISE!! Also if you could leave a comment and tell me what you think that would be awesome!!

Luisa started her night off by finding her girlfriend cheating on her, so she went out to drink (which is what she does every time she finds Allison cheating on her). The only problem was, was that she had forgotten it was New Years Eve. But, that didn’t stop her from going to her favorite girl bar in Miami. She sat at the bar and drank her sorrows away, to the point that she was sure she wouldn’t remember it tomorrow. Three Watermelon Vodkas, and two Tequila Sunrises later, she was feeling hammered and wanted to go home. It was 11:30 pm, which meant in 30 minutes she would have to watch couples ring in the New year with a Kiss. She didn’t want to think about Allison, so she ordered an Uber to take her to the Marbella Hotel, which is the hotel her father owned so she knew her drunken late return would not be questioned. 

When the Uber arrived, she opened the back door and got in to the sleek black car. When she sat down, she looked up and found the bluest eyes she had ever seen staring back at her through the mirror. The woman with red hair that looked as if it could burn you if you touched it, turned to look at Luisa. “ Where to? ” she asked with a smile. Luisa quickly responded “The Marbeella hootelll...” slurring her speech a bit more than she wanted to. As they drove away from the bar, Luisa couldn’t help but notice that the red head kept glancing back at her, so she took advantage of that. She smirked at the woman and positioned herself to where if the red head looks back again, she will get a good look up Luisa’s dress. As soon as they stopped at a red light and the woman looked into the mirror at Luisa. She smiled playfully at her and said “My name is Rose, sorry i’ve been so quiet, I just haven’t been able to think about anything but that gorgeous dress you are wearing.” Her pale face turned bright pink after saying it. Luisa was so glad it was dark, so that Rose could not see the blush creeping up on her face. “It is very nice to meet you Rose, i’m Luisa.” Her reply was accompanied by a dark mischievous look in her brown eyes. As they pulled up in front of the Marbella, Luisa continued speaking to Rose, “Am I the last person you are giving a ride to tonight or are you busy?”

Rose laughed softly and said, “No not busy at all actually, you are the last person tonight.” Luisa wanted to ask Rose if she wanted to come in and join her to watch the ball drop on TV in ten minutes, but she figured she would say no. Well drunk Luisa always got  what she wanted and right now that was Rose. So she devised a plan in her head, “Do you think you could help me inside, i’m not sure I can walk straight yet.” Rose just nodded her head and said “Yeah, I would feel better knowing you made it to your room.” She turned the car off and got out, then started walking around to open Luisa’s door. She extended her hand to Luisa, “Here let me help you out of the car.” Luisa gladly grabbed her hand, as soon as their hands touched she felt herself and Rose shiver at the contact. As they made their way inside, Luisa held on to Rose’s hand. When they made it to the elevator, Rose insisted on walking Luisa all the way to her apartment. So she then asked “What floor?” “The top floor.” is all Luisa said to her. As the doors closed she inched closer to Rose. Rose could feel the space between them dwindling. She was going to say something to the shorter woman, but got cut short when her breath got stuck in her throat as Luisa had started rubbing her hand up and down Rose’s thigh.

When the doors opened to Luisa’s floor, Rose grabbed Luisa’s hand and urged her forward. As the approached her room Luisa dropped her purse (on purpose but Rose didn’t know that). She stopped to bend over and pick the purse up, but as she bent over, the short blue dress she was wearing ran higher up her thighs. Rose gasped quietly at the sight of Luisa’s newly exposed tan skin. She stood back up, got her keycard out, unlocked the door and went inside. Luisa did not shut the door as Rose had expected her to, she just stood leaning against the door frame. She couldn’t not stare at the way the tight jeans hugged Rose’s body, or the way the cropped leather jacket looked on top of her white t-shirt that was way too snug on her breasts. She simply looked at Rose and said, “Would you like to come in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will she come in or will she leave???


	2. The Result

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I finally finished the second chapter of one click away..YAY GO ME!!!  
> After accidentally deleting the chapter then having to re-write it plus writers block, it finally got finished. If you like it please leave a comment and a kudos...all comments welcome even if there was something you didn't like, let me know!!

Rose responded slowly, “Well I wouldn’t want to interrupt anything you have going on.”  
Luisa suddenly grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her inside. She turned to Rose with a look of excitement and said: “It’s just me tonight, so it would be cool if you stayed.” “Besides, I don’t think it's a good idea to be driving this late with all of the drunk drivers out tonight.” Rose smiled and replied “Thanks for taking my safety into consideration, and I would love to hang out with you tonight.” Luisa shut the door behind them and made her way into the kitchen, dragging Rose behind her. She got out her favorite snack to eat while she is drunk, which just so happened to be Rose’s favorite snack too. She asked Rose if she wanted any popcorn and rose replied with an eager nod of her head. Rose said: “I’m going to wash my hands real quick.” Before Luisa could tell her the kitchen sink was broken Rose had already turned it on, which sent water spraying all over Rose. Luisa realized what had just happened and said: “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for not telling you about that sink!!” Rose looked up at Luisa and said: “It is okay, but do you have any clothes I could wear for a bit while these dry?” Luisa replied quickly by saying “Of course, I will go get you some and throw yours the dryer and then we can watch the ball drop.” Rose glanced at her watch and saw that it was already 11:56. “Well you better hurry, we have four minutes before it is midnight.”  
Luisa walked down the hallway and disappeared into a room for about 30 seconds, but then returned holding dry clothes for Rose. Rose said, “Thank you!” and hugged Luisa. Luisa showed her where the bathroom was and returned to the living room to turn on the TV. When she saw Rose entering the living room her mouth went dry. Rose had on one of Luisa’s old college t-shirts that was cropped and tight black shorts. She stared at the exposed bit of skin on her stomach, and her long legs then suddenly felt a pool of arousal between her legs. Luisa didn’t realize that was the shirt she had grabbed but now she wasn’t regretting grabbing it. Rose sat down on the couch next to Luisa, and said: “Thanks again for letting me borrow your clothes.” Luisa and Rose ended up talking until it was about one minute before midnight. Luisa really wanted to kiss Rose, so she decided to ask Rose what she thought about kissing someone she had just met. Rose answered the question quickly as if she didn’t have to think about the answer, “Well, it just depends on if their name is Luisa and if they are really hot…” She blushed for the second time that night only it was the first time Luisa had seen it. Luisa scooted closer to Rose to the point that their legs were touching. Luisa put her hand on Rose’s knee and slowly started going up her thigh, careful not to touch her where she knew she wanted her.  
On the TV people started counting down 10..9..8..7..6..by 5 Luisa had pulled Rose into her lap..4..3..2..1...Happy New Year!! By the time they got to one Luisa had cupped Rose’s face and pulled her down into a slow but quick kiss. Neither of them opened their eyes right after pulling away. Rose was the first to open her eyes, and before Luisa could open hers, Rose had started kissing her. Luisa moaned into the slow passionate kiss, but it quickly became heated. With one lick of Luisa’s tongue over Rose’s bottom lip, Rose opened her mouth slightly to let Luisa’s tongue explore the inside of her mouth. As Luisa pulled away she drew Rose’s bottom lip between her teeth and bit down gently, only to get a suppressed moan by Rose. They pulled away gasping for air while staring deep into each other's eyes. Rose said, “I did not expect this.” Luisa agreed by saying “Me neither.” She grabbed Rose’s hips and pulled her closer and whispered: “I want to fuck you so bad right now you have no idea how hard it is to watch you in those very short shorts that show off your ass, or that short shirt that makes it hard to not stare at you.” Rose shivered at those words being whispered in her ear. She just replied by whispering “Then take me, I’m all yours…” With those words being all Luisa needed to hear, she grabbed Rose by her wrist and dragged her to the bedroom. As soon as they got in the room Luisa shut the door and pushed rose up against it with so much force she lost her breath but moaned at the same time. She started kissing Rose deeply and fiercely, not like before. She kissed along her jaw, then down the column of her throat sucking and nipping as she went. Rose threw her head back “Oh, Lu.” When Luisa started sucking on her pulse point rose was panting beneath her, When she felt satisfied with her work on Rose’s neck, she moved lower but stopped. Before Rose could ask why she stopped, Luisa had grabbed her and gently pushed her onto the bed. She smirked at Rose, she hotly whispered in her ear “Do you want to watch me strip?” Rose replied, her voice barely a whisper “Yes.” She sat up to watch her, Luisa grabbed the zipper on the side of the tight blue dress and started to slowly unzip it. Once the straps were all the way off she pushed the dress down until it pooled around her ankles. Rose watched intently with her lip between her teeth as Luisa now stood in only her Black lace bra and thong. She walked over to Rose, swinging her hips melodically. She sat in Rose’s lap with her knees on either side of her. “You can touch me you know…” Rose slid her hands up and down Luisa’s back then around to her breasts. She gently reached back around Luisa and undid her bra in one swift motion. As soon as the clothing hit the floor, she cupped Luisa’s breasts, gently massaging each one. Rose felt the petite woman’s nipples harden at her touch. She rolled her nipples between her fingers and provoked soft whimpers and groans from the woman in her lap. Luisa had no intention of letting Rose top tonight, so she took her hands off her waist and shoved the woman onto her back.  
She pulled the redhead's shirt over her head, then started kissing and sucking on her neck. In between gasps and moans rose managed to utter out “More….Luisa...Please”  
Luisa happily gave rose what she wanted. She started by kissing in between her breasts, then down to her stomach. Biting very gently leaving red marks, then soothing them with her tongue. Rose tangled her hands in the brunette's hair, urging her to go lower. Luisa hooked her thumbs into the band of the little black shorts rose was wearing, then started to tug them slowly down her beautiful legs. She made sure that rose could feel her nails scratching all the way down her legs as she took her shorts off. Much to Luisa’s surprise, she found nothing beneath the shorts but bare skin. Her eyes widened with the sight of the completely naked woman below her. Her hunger was growing, she nearly growled at the sight. She ran her hands up and down Roses' legs slowly, using a bit more pressure when she got to her thighs. Luisa started kissing the inside area of her lover's thighs, sucking the skin into her mouth then soothing the marks with her tongue. Rose tried to scoot down to get the contact she so desperately needed but was stopped by Luisa's hands holding her hips down into the mattress. She blew softly on rose's center, rose moaned and whimpered which only spurred Luisa on. Luisa licked from her lovers opening to her clit, slowly circling her clit when she got to it. Rose was panting and couldn't hold still beneath the woman she has fallen for within 45 minutes. An animalistic moan tore from Rose as Luisa slowly entered her with two fingers, curling them as she pulled out only to twist when she pushed back in hitting every spot inside Rose that made her walls start to flutter around Luisa's fingers that were so deeply buried inside of her. Luisa knew Rose was close so she whispered hotly in the red-heads ear "Come for me." So Rose happily did what she was told to do, her back arched up and her whole body tensed up as she cam with a white-hot fire coursing through her veins.

As Rose came down from her high, her breathing was labored but she managed to say "wow, Luisa...that was.." and before she could finish saying what she wanted to, Luisa finished it for her "Amazing". Rose pulled Luisa into a loving sweet kiss, only to use that as leverage to flip them over so that she was now on top of the brunette. The only thing separating Luisa from the pleasure she so desperately needed was her thin panties. Rose got right to work removing the thin fabric from Luisa's center, pulling them down her tan legs with her teeth. Rose looked up at Luisa through her thick lashes and could tell Luisa needed this just as much as she herself did. She ran her hands up her tan legs stopping at her hips to pin them to the mattress to keep her from grinding down onto roses face. She slowly fucked Luisa with her tongue while circling her clit with her fingers. Luisa tangled her hands in Roses' hair to force her to stay where she was so that she could come because she needed it so bad. As she came only moments later she screamed Rose's name. After they cooled off after multiple rounds of sex she asked rose for her number, rose said: "I would love to actually go on a date with you if hats okay." Luisa smiled softly and replied, "That is more than okay as long as you are not opposed to sex on a first date.." They both just laughed at what Luisa said and cuddled until they fell asleep.


End file.
